


This Love Is Ours

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: “Lydia, I love you, and only you.” He cups her face softly and then plants his mouth onto hers.She stretches to meet him halfway, and melts her lips into his.“I know.” She smiles, pulling back.“So then why are you jealous?”“I’m not jealous per se, I just like making you admit your mine, and only mine.” She bounces on her feet and heads over to the passenger side of the car.





	This Love Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy for Valentine's Day, so I threw on a little T-Swizzle--"Ours" to be exact (sue me) and got to writing. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day. :D

They’re hanging out at the bar and while high school Lydia would be scanning the place for cute guys to hook up with, grad school Lydia finds her mind locked on one guy right next to her. 

 

“Stiles, can we go?” she whines and places her chin on his shoulder. 

 

He glances back at her. “Lydia, we just got here.” 

 

It’s almost Valentine’s Day and she told him they could get a drink, she’s had hers and now she wants to go home and curl up next to her boyfriend.  

 

“You’ve really been together that long?” One girl asks Stiles. 

 

Lydia sees his head bob up and down and she picture the stupid smile plastered on his face right now. It annoys her to see him chatting with these underage girls when he should be paying attention to her aka his girlfriend of four years. 

 

She inches closer to him, dragging her mouth over his ear, pulling it into her mouth. 

 

“Let’s get outta here.” 

 

“Hold on,” He holds a finger up to the girls, “My girlfriend wants me.” 

 

“Yes, Lydia?” 

 

She sinks into her bar stool with a pout. 

 

“Okay. One more minute.” 

 

He tells the girls he has to go and slips his hand between hers. She smiles and leans her head into his arm as they walk out. 

 

“I thought you wanted to get a drink.” Stiles says with hand fumbling around in his coat pocket as he searches for the keys. 

 

“Yes,  _ a _ drink-- as in one. Singular, not plural.” 

 

He muffles a laugh. “Were you jealous in there?” 

 

Lydia scoffs. “No.” 

 

He turns to her with a playful look of accusation. 

 

She lets out a deep breath. “I don’t like when other girls flirt with you like that.”

 

“Lydia, I love  _ you,  _ and _ only  _ you.” He cups her face softly and then plants his mouth onto hers. 

 

She stretches to meet him halfway, and melts her lips into his. 

 

“I know.” She smiles, pulling back. 

 

“So then why are you jealous?” 

 

“I’m not  _ jealous _ per se, I just like making you admit your mine, and only mine.” She bounces on her feet and heads over to the passenger side of the car. 

 

She hears Stiles giggle and she imagines he’s shaking his head at her. 

 

He gets in the car a moment later. “I’ve never been anyone else’s.” 

 

She reaches over and catches him off guard with a gentle mouth on his cheek. 

 

Stiles turns the key in the ignition and Lydia sees the time. “Happy Valentine’s Day….officially.” 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lydia.” 


End file.
